FIG. 1 shows an example of a lighting module 20 comprising a plurality of light sources. For example, in what are known as linear LED modules, a plurality of LEDs L is connected in series. These linear LED modules are used, for example, for “cove lighting”, for shelf lighting, or in general for all applications in which long narrow lighting modules can be used. Typically, these lighting modules 20 are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), such as an FR4 printed circuit or a flexible printed circuit.
As a general rule, a linear lighting module 20 comprises at least two contacts 202a and 202b for receiving a power signal. A lighting module 20 of this type often comprises two further contacts 204a and 204b which can be used to connect a plurality of lighting modules in series. Additionally, the contacts 204a and 204b of the last lighting module of the string are typically short-circuited by a link or resistor to close the current loop. Therefore, the possible length of the string of lighting modules that can be provided depends substantially on the length of the individual lighting modules.
As a general rule, short modules can be used to create any desired length, whereas long modules reduce the number of connections between the lighting modules.
For this reason, lighting modules have been developed which can be cut to different lengths, for example by cutting the module at certain predetermined segmentation points. For example, FIG. 1 shows three segmentation points 200a, 200b and 200c. For example, FIGS. 2A to 2C show examples in which the lighting module of FIG. 1 has been cut, respectively, at the segmentation point 200c, 200b and 200a. 
However, as mentioned previously, a link or a resistor must be connected, by soldering for example, to the lighting module 20 in order to close the current loop. For example, other contacts have to be provided for this reason on the printed circuit, and this operation is particularly difficult and/or may damage the lighting module 20.